Bee's Day Of Torture
by Bunnylass
Summary: Bee’s having a bad day; getting into a minor but disgusting accident, he comes back to the base just to be met with the pay-back and ‘help’ of the twins. Needing real help, he calls on Kacey who has plans of her own. And the chains binding him...
1. Bee's Day Of Torture

_**Disclaimer**_: Transformers definitely doesn't belong to me. And any original characters, i.e. Kacey and Leo belong to _optimus prime 007_

_**Rating**_: M

_**Summary**_: Bee's having a bad day. After getting into a minor but disgusting accident, he comes back to the base just to be met with the pay-back and 'help' of the twins. Needing help, he calls on Kacey who has plans of her own for her mech. And the chains binding him.

_**A/N**_: Okay, err, what to say. Special thanks to _optimus prime 007_ for letting me borrow Kacey and for sending a bunny along to get me to write this out. I had fun by the way! And there is going to be a second chapter, which will be posted soon. Hopefully. Fingers crossed. Excuse any mistakes, the dodgy title and the like, its 2am and I'm wiped. :D Peace! Oh and reviews are muchly appreciated. :)

* * *

_**Bee's Day Of Torture**_

What could be worse than getting sent out on a mission with Optimus Prime, the father of the love of my life, and getting fish-tailed into the mesh Optimus left behind after he veered into a fertilizer truck and then into a dairy one causing him to be made into a complete mess? Not to mention Prowl and me too? I'll tell you what is worse, having the Twins track me down and help, making the perfect day, _so much better_! Or so they said over the com-link as I came rolling up to the base, left in the dust of Optimus' annoyance making my already dirty, sticky and stinking armor even worse than it already was.

I transformed out of my alt mode before I even got to the point you're supposed to stop and transform at. Optimus and Prowl were long gone and I was left to walk the rest of the way with slumped shoulders, kicking at the ground. Until I got a buzz over my com-link starting up a private channel from the Twins to me.

'_Hey, Bee! We heard about your mission, buddy_,' Sides started up, the humor barely held back much to my embarrassment and annoyance. '_How bad was it_?' He asked doing a lousy job of holding back his snickers. I growled and kicked hard at a rock, making it bounce and fly through the air. '_That bad, huh? Did you really get slag and eggs on ya_?' He out-right laughed at me, his brother joining in and giving me double rounds of laughter. I didn't want to think about the way I spun out of control once I slipped on the mess, transformed and was sent flying head long into the mess even worse than Prowl and Optimus.

'Y_ou two finished? This day's been bad enough without you two laughing at me_.' I grumbled. How the slag was I supposed to get all of it off on my own? I sure as Primus wasn't going to ask Kacey to help me. I stank to high Heaven and was kicking myself enough. I didn't want her to see me like it too.

'_Chill, bud_,' Sunny piped up. He sounded far too calm and unaffected for my peace of mind. And I stopped my slow slumped walk, cocking my head to the side. '_We're just here to help you out help with your predicament. We can't have you going to see Kacey looking like slag now cans we? You're going with the future Prime now, dude. You gotta be looking shit-hot all the time! I'll even lend you some of my special wax to finish it off_.' He offered a bit _too_ helpfully. When I stayed silent too long, he prodded me again. '_Bee?_'

'_I'm still here, Sunny. You guys would do that for me_?' I asked, a little suspiciously and I'll admit, a little desperately. '_I don't exactly smell great right now . . ._'

'_Think nothing of it, bud!_' Sides chimed back in, sounding even excited about the idea. That alone should have alerted me to something being wrong. But I think I must have hit my head during the accident. Maybe something was loose in my processor and rattling around in there. '_What are friends for, after-all? If not to be there for each other, when a mech is in need. And help him get some interfacing with him femme!_' He cackled, sounding like the Sides I know, easing my suspicions. '_We'll be right there, Bee. Sit tight_.'

And he shut off the com-link.

Needing to get out of the bright sun making the smell ten times worse if that was even possible, I walked off to the side and stayed hidden beneath a large old tree and leant up against it, waiting for my best friends to come and help me out. Sunny was right, how could I do right by Kacey if I was smelling like I'd just crawled out of the bog of eternal stench?! And looking like it too. I wouldn't do that to her. Even if she doesn't give a slag about what I look like. She still deserves more._Far_ more.

I looked up when the familiar sounds of Sunstreaker and Sideswipes engines roared in the distance. Followed by the faint sounds of them transforming. I could see them from my distance, obviously sharing a private conversation with the way they stood there, looking at each other with changing expressions. Tired of baking under the sun and smelling worse, I stood up from my slouch and made my way towards them.

But Sides' voice was soon calling out to me.

"No, stay there in the shade, Bee! You don't wanna come in the base right now, trust me, bud!" He called out, holding up his hands to stall me. I could understand his point to both reasons, so I backed up again and stayed under the cover of the tree. Unfortunately my bright yellow armor still stuck out like a sore thumb in the shade, dulled by the mess as it may have been. "Good, we'll be right with ya!"

Shrugging, I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling the sticky horrible substance smearing across my armor. "Ugh. That's disgusting," I groaned, dropping my arms and looking down at myself with pity and disgust. I've been on missions where I've come back looking like slag before. But not because of something small like crashing into my Prime's own disastrous mess! "No wonder he was so fragged off." I said to myself, releasing a sigh through my vents. I poked and scratched at the dried on egg, letting it flake off to the ground. I definitely needed some help to get clean.

When I heard the sounds of Sides and Sunny approaching, I kept my head down, optics fixed to my feet. Unable to look up at them. Until they spoke.

"Hey, Bee, we got something for ya," Sides said, tempting me into looking up. I clocked the long, large hoses they had in their hands, to the evil smirks on their faceplates, laughter on the verge of breaking out of their silently shaking frames. I looked down to the hoses once before looking up at them again. Sides' voice laughing at me over the com-link. '_Revenge is ours_!' He cried, spurring me into saying the one thing I could think to say in the face of humiliation, seconds before chaos erupted.

"_Oh frag_!"

I did the sensible thing and tried to turn to run away. But as soon as I heard the cries of, "Hit it, bro!" I knew I was done. I was hit with the water pressure so hard; I was knocked off my feet and onto my aft, a spluttering wheezing mess. I raised my hands to try and fight off the spray, barely hearing their evil cackles over the hiss of the water and my own growls trying to escape. "Where you going, Bee? We told you we'd help ya out!" Sunny mocked, coming up to turn the full force of his wash into my faceplates drowning everything else out. I've been through a carwash before, but this was ten times worse!

"Shut it off, you fraggers!" I managed to growl, somehow climbing up to my feet just to get whipped around, spinning on my foot and sliding right back down to the slick, muddy grass under the tree. My face going down in the mud with a thump, my arms and legs sprawled helplessly in a star formation. Like an upside down snow angel! And still they kept at it! I knew from the sheer pressure and close proximity of the water that it was getting off whatever crap I had stuck to my armor. But it didn't help me when I was just right back to where I started.

Only, still smelling and covered in mud instead! And Sides seemed to have the same thought.

"He still smells a bit ripe, bro," He commented easily, shouting over the water so I could hear him. I raised my head out of the mud and growled. "Think we should rinse him off and pamper him a little? I got some first-class bubble bath sub-spaced away for him. I think he'd look _cute_in bubbles!" He laughed long and hard, high-fiving his brother and stepping back a little, easing off the pressure and letting me flip over onto my back breathless. "What'd you think, Bee? Want a bubble bath? With nice smelling, flowery soap?"

Oh _Pit_ no!

"If you do it, Sides, I'm going to sic Blurr onto you both," I threatened, climbing up to my feet unsteadily, slipping and sliding for purchase. I managed to get over to the tree and lean up against it for support. But also leaving myself wide open for attack. Like I said before, I think I hit my head and loosened something. Because I wasn't exactly thinking straight right then. "That prank I pulled on you before is nothing compared to what I'll do to you after this." I promised, my own smirk lifting my mouth.

Sides looked to Sunny and Sunny looked to Sides. Again, having a private conversation. Before they turned back to me with blank expressions, shutting the water off for a moment. I didn't run and I didn't utter a sound, other than the wheezing hydraulics of my frame. For seconds we said nothing and did nothing. Until Sunny spoke. And I felt my energon run cold.

"It's worth the risk. Do it, bro!" He shouted.

And before I could avoid them or blow them apart before they hit me, I had water balloons full of horrible,_flowery_, stinking soap come flying at me as quick as lightning. Well Sunny and Sides aren't just notorious for their looks, mischief and wild carnage on the battlefield. They also earned the title of being the fastest mechs around. With sharp and quick reflexes. That I was paying for it trapped against the tree, a new entirely different aroma hitting my nose. "Slag, that's gross!" I choked, writhing from the smell, trying to brush it off me. This of course, just smeared it over my armor and spread it.

Sides laughed even harder then. "See, Bee! It can't be _that_ bad. You're rubbing it in after-all! I'm sure Kacey'll just_love_ her mech smelling all _girly_ and flowery!"

I growled again and dropped my hands. I was just about to make a dive for escape, not caring if I have to run through the halls until I could reach my quarters and use the wash-rack there. As long as I got away from their taunts and torture, I'd deal with the humiliation later. But Sunny never gave me the chance. He cranked the hose back up, only not on such a high volume this time and doused me with it again. Trapping me against the tree and causing _bubbles_ to start, sticking to me _everywhere_ and floating on the breeze around me. When the smell hit me again, I clapped a hand over my nose trying not to wretch.

"Aww, look how _sweet _he looks! Our cuddly, bubbly Bee! Ha! We should start calling you CBB!" Sides cried, laughing at his own lame excuse for a joke. Even Sunny shot him a cocked eye ridge with disgust. "Alright, so we'll skip the pet name. But you do look adorable, Bee! Stay right there though, I just wanna get some pics for future black-mail material. Come on, Bee! Strike a pose! I know you got it in ya, bud!"

My optics widened and rose from where they were looking down at the bubbles stubbornly clinging to me, as I was trying to blow them off me. Pictures? Of me, _covered_ in bubbles? In the hands of Sides and Sunny? Oh _slag_! Could I have been given an even more _thrilling_ day?!

"You wouldn't dare," I said slowly, flicking my optics between the two of them. I swallowed when they just nodded chiming, '_We do_.' over my com-link. "Okay, I take back my other threat; I won't sic Blurr on you. _Ever_. I promise! Just _don't_ show anyone those pics! _No_-one! Especially not Kacey!" I said frantically, raising my hands in a placating gesture. I didn't care I was begging. I didn't care I was covered in bubbles. I just cared that they had such, _good_ material to get back at me with. Material I hated to admit was good at all!

"Aww, I dunno, Bee. That was a pretty nasty threat you got us with there, you know? I feel kinda wounded by it. It hit me, bud. Right _here_, in the 'ole tainted spark," Sides said sadly, putting on a wounded expression to go with his sickly twisted act at my expense. "I thought we're supposed to be best friends! You don't throw things like _that_ at your friend, Bee," He blinked innocently, completely disregarding the fact he was doing just that to me. "But, I suppose I _could_ reconsider. Because I have a soft, gentle, _kind_ spark like that. I hate to see you so scared, Bee. It's not in me to be mean."

"You kidding me, bro?!" Sunny joked shouting, his fingers twitching on the hose. "We're going through with it!"

Sides glanced at his twin and back to me, shrugging, completely unbothered. "Yeah you're right, Sunny," He said, his voice devoid of the fake pain from before. "Punch it!"

And I was right back to muttering and trying to fight off the spray again. The bubbles dissipated and drifted off around me. The water back onto full force and pinned me back to the tree with a yelp. Once all the bubbles were off, I thought I was safe. That they'd stop. They had their incriminating evidence and an enough laughs to keep them going for a couple of days. But I forgot one key thing during the whole time I was holding out the hope of that, smelling like a fragging fairy!

This is Sunny and_Sides_! They still had one trick tucked away in sub-space.

When they tossed aside their water hoses, I was so dripping wet and fragged off that I got caught out by them, I blindly charged at them, eliciting a roar loud and angry that got cut off half way through. Because I suddenly found myself being run around by yellow and red blurs making my processor spin before they stopped in front of me, back to smiling that pit insufferable grin again! "Fraggers!" I spat out, taking one step towards them and falling flat on my face again. "What did you do?" I exclaimed surprised, twitching and shifting in the mud again, my legs and arms bound by chains. I took a deep breath in through my intakes and glared up at them. "I hate you." I said simply.

"Aww, Bee, we love ya too!" Sides laughed, bending down to pat me on my cheek happily.

"No, wait! What are you doing?!" I yelped, getting yanked up to my feet and dragged around the tree. "Oh, come on guys! There is such a thing as over-doing it!" I cried out, hearing the doubled up, extra thick and strong chain whip up over a high branch and get caught again. "For Primus sake." I moaned, bowing my head again.

"On my mark! One! Two! Three! _Mark_!" Sunny ordered. And on the final command, I was hefted up off my feet and hoisted high enough off the ground, they had to crane their necks back to look up at me. I dangled there, suspended by the tree in chains, helplessly swinging backwards and forwards. Dripping with water and mud. "Slag, he's got all dirty again. We gotta stick to at least one promise, bro," Sunny so helpfully said, picking up his hose again. "One more time for old time's sake?" He grinned at Sides.

The red twin picked up his own hose and looked to his brother. "You're on!" And I was hit by the full force of their water spray again, spinning me around and around to the point where I thought I was going to purge my tanks. "Having fun swinging up there, Bee?" Sides called out when they turned off their hoses for the last time. "How long do you think we should leave him? Let the sun do its job and dry him off good and proper?"

Sunny shrugged, tossing the hose over his shoulder like it was a whip. "Let's go get some well earned high-grade. And if we remember he's still hanging out here in the tree by the end of the night, then we'll come rescue him. Or some other bot will," He looked up at my frantic and squirming expression. "Don't go anywhere Bee! We'll be back later, maybe tomorrow morning. Enjoy the sunset!" And the fraggers walked off back towards base, pushing and shoving each other while congratulating themselves on a job well done. I called out to them over and over again, but they just laughed.

Until Sides sent me one last com-link message. '_Try not to squirm around too much, bud. You'll tighten the chains_.' He laughed, signing off.

"Primus help me get them back with something good," I prayed, bowing my head and swinging slightly from my branch.

For over two hours I stayed there swinging and stewing in my own stinging pride and ego. Birds tried to settle on me, until I hissed at them and made them fly off. That was the last thing I needed! Just coming back from looking like Oscar the Grouch to having birds shit on me because I was strung up in a tree, literally hung out to dry by my supposed two best friends. I would have been plotting revenge if I wasn't too busy trying not to admit it was a pretty ingenious bit of pay-back they got on me. Something I knew I'd get over once I was let down and could knock their damn helms together.

But eventually, when the sun started to go down and the water had dropped off me, I started to contemplate who I was going to ask for help to get me down. The twins were completely out. And I didn't want to call on Leo or one of the older mechs like Ironhide or Ultra Magnus. I was limited on possibilities and it was only then my processor pushed forth the idea of calling Kacey. The one femme I could trust completely. Who, I hoped, wouldn't laugh at me and my awkward . . . predicament.

"Won't know until I try," I muttered to myself, opening a com-link to her. '_Kacey, I don't suppose you're free right now are you_?' I asked, taking in a deep breath before I plunged on ahead. '_I'm stuck and could really do with some help right now_.' I sighed, swaying from my fidgeting. And the breeze picked up the horrible scent still clinging to me, and throwing it back in my face for the millionth time since I got strung up in the tree.

'_Stuck? What have you gone and got yourself into now?_' She joked, laughing lightly.

'_A tree._' I simply replied, listening to the static coming over the com-link. '_Kacey - ?_'

'_Where are you?_' She asked, cutting me off. Her voice seemed to be wavering slightly and I prayed the twins hadn't gotten to her already!

'_Outside the base, by the large old tree near the transformation point_,' I answered quickly, shuttering my optics. '_And Kacey, could you hurry? Birds are starting to roost on me_.'

'_On my way_.' She said tightly before abruptly cutting us off.

And all I could do was swing helplessly, tired of telling the birds to frag off, and so stuck listening to their evening songs. Smelling like a flower. Wrapped in chains.

_Primus tell me this day can get better somehow!_ I thought, waiting for Kacey to arrive and save my sorry aft.


	2. Give In To Me

_**A/N**:_ Sorry it's taken me so long to write this one out! But I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. **;)** And thanks again to _optimus prime 007_ for letting me borrow Kacey again. **\m/** Hope it was worth the wait! Peace!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Give In To Me**_

I refused to start laughing as soon as I cut the connection with Bumblebee and placed the cube of energon I was drinking back down on the table and opened up a connection to someone else. Or rather, two someone's. Because the twins are the only mechs who could possibly be involved with _my_ mech stuck in a tree. Or I know to get one over on Bee and get away with doing it so spectacularly! I clamped my lips closed; ignoring the tickle I could feel rising from trying to keep it in as I recalled the sheepish way he asked for help. And how long it had taken him to do that. Instead I focused on trying to get through to Sideswipe, getting his hail back straight away.

'_Kacey! What can we do ya_ – '

'_What did you do to Bumblebee_?' I cut him off, getting straight to the point while standing up from my seat and striding out of the recreation room and out to the front entrance of the base. I was sorely tempted to transform and get there a little quicker. Especially when I heard Sides laughing over the link and even more images appeared in my mind of Bee strung up in a tree. Oh slag, did I want to see that! '_He's just asked me to go and help him because he's stuck in a tree, Sides. Explain and quickly_.' I ordered.

He laughed again and I heard Sunny this time. '_We didn't do anything to Bee_,' He said, un-convincingly. '_He got into a little, err, accident during his mission so we helped him out some, is all. Trust us, Kacey, you're gonna love us even more for it. We were doing him a favor_.'

'_And getting back at him for his prank on you the other month, too, I suppose?_' I checked, shaking my head at the way they spun the tale to be in their favor. They must have some serious material on Bee to not be afraid of my wrath coming down on them for doing whatever it is they did to him. Any other time they would have been ignoring my calls or coming out with some stuttered excuse before they do a runner from me for a few days. But I always get them eventually; and they know it.

'. . . _Maybe_.' Sides cut in slyly, snickering over the connection. I could picture them high-fiving each other and quickened my pace, stepping out into the waning sunlight looking around for Bee. '_Where are you_?' He asked once he finally muted the laughter. I strolled down the dusty dirt path in Bee's direction, picking up on his energy signature not too far ahead.

'_On my way to get him. Why_?' I shot back, my optics saw something bright catch on some sunlight and wink in my direction, momentarily distracting and stopping me.

'_Just asking_,' He quickly said. '_Gotta go; tell Bee we said hi. Oh and Kacey_?' He called suddenly. '_Don't cry too hard_.' He snickered and was gone. Leaving me even more curious than I already was. Picking back up my pace I headed out into the direction Bee had said he was, pushing Sunny and Side's laughter and jokes to the back of my processor so I could concentrate on Bee. And what it was I would be going up against when I got to him. The most puzzling being _how_ he was stuck in a tree.

But I soon found out.

As I got closer to ground zero, my optics honed in on the tree where a tangled in chains Bumblebee hung, swaying backwards and forwards with birds _perched_on his door wings, helm and shoulders. His armor sparkled and the faint hint of a flowery scent came to me on the breeze. He had a very sheepish, embarrassed and frustrated look on his cute faceplates where he was _hanging_. Not stuck_in_ the tree or even tied to it. Just, _hanging_ there for however long it took for his pride to take a backseat and let him call me for help.

I was speechless; dumbfounded. And needing to laugh so hard, I could already feel tears slipping down my cheeks unchecked. And then he spoke up.

"Help?" He asked in a small, wounded voice.

And that was it, I broke! Huge wracking laughs shook my whole frame so violently my legs gave out and I collapsed to the grass with wheezing intakes and thumping fists, the breath knocked right out of me as I clawed at the ground for some control. I'm the future Prime; I'm supposed to be poised, set an example for others and learn to control my emotions! But all that flew to the wind when I looked up and saw him pouting even more and the laughter that was starting to dry up came back with a _whoosh_ and knocked me back down to the ground again. Oh slag it hurt laughing so hard! But I just couldn't _stop_! When I managed to clear my optics of moisture I looked a little closer and saw something Bee probably hadn't noticed.

A flower too small to really stand out, tucked behind his audio receptor, completing the gift-wrapped look, Sunny and Sides had given me. How could I be mad at them for such a thoughtful present? Maybe later, but definitely not right now. Somehow managing to get myself back up to my feet, I raised my hand and tried to keep the humor locked away while I sent a quick message to the twins.

'_Very thoughtful of you, guys, thanks. But don't think I'm through with you once I get him down,_' And I stared up at my mech. "Oh, _Bee_ . . ." I giggled, tears still escaping.

"Had enough fun laughing at my expense?" He asked huffily, obviously embarrassed and chagrined I'd laughed at him instead of being sympathetic. Because I was, I had all the sympathy in the world for him. But if he could see himself, just hanging there, tied up and looking as adorable as ever. And just as . . . _helpless_. So completely helpless, he needed _me_ to rescue the mech wrecker. Dropping my hand from my mouth, I looked at him again. Only without the humor and with a more – _intense_ look than before.

A helpless Bumblebee wrapped in chains; I could feel my interface systems starting up already! "Kacey – ?" He asked warily, snapping me out of ogling his shining impressive form and back up to his baby blue optics. Optics I could easily lose myself in.

"Yes, I'm done laughing," I answered finally, slowly walking over to him with swaying hips and a deliberate step, a smirk playing at the corners of my lips, my optics locked on his. Judging from the way his widened and followed my every move, what I was deliberately provoking was working. I love Bumblebee and will bond with him one day. But it doesn't mean he's not completely clueless sometimes. He's had his moments. Luckily this time, he seemed to get it. "You know, I'm not so sure I want to get you down, Bee. You look good just hanging there . . . " I trailed off, staring up at him under half lidded optics.

He coughed to clear his throat. "It's not exactly comfortable," He said, his voice a little strained.

I shrugged and bit my lip, drawing it in through my teeth provocatively; his intakes hissing slightly. "No, I don't suppose it is," I commented, stepping underneath his feet and looking up at the distance between us. With my arms raised high they wouldn't be able to touch his feet. So I turned on my thrusters to a low burn and hovered high enough to grab them, my fingers tickling over them knowing how sensitive he is to having them touched. He squirmed slightly but otherwise stayed still and silent, waiting for me to slowly climb higher. My hands traced up his strong legs and over his thighs, digging into the crevices of his armor every now and again. I stopped and hovered in front of his interface panel, lightly brushing my hands over the already warming plating and stared up at him. Giving him a suggestive look.

He swallowed and coughed to clear his throat again. Oh how I was enjoying having him so vulnerable.

"Seeing you like this is giving me some wicked ideas, you know," I slowly said, creeping higher until I was hovering in front of him, my hands going out to tiptoe over his chassis. I looked him over the same way a mech does a femme as she walks past him in the hallway or when they're over-energized in the recreation room. Only, my look wasn't just full of lust and want for Bee. I had a deeper emotion fuelling it too. And flaming the fantasies too. "It's very tempting." I sighed.

Dragging myself back to the reason why I was there, I softened the blazing look I was sending him full with desire and looked up at the chains keeping him suspended in mid air.

"How do you get yourself into these things, Bee?" I asked lightly, dropping my hand from where it was caressing his face and rising up to the branch they'd done a good job of hoisting him to. I followed where they were locked and tugged and pulled, finding them looser than they probably first were. "Okay, hang on . . . I think, I might have it – " I gritted, pulling the knot they'd made."I've nearly . . . got – Oh!" I exclaimed when the chains suddenly unravelled and Bee plummeted to the ground with a yell, still tightly tied up in the excess chains, landing on his feet just to get taken down by his own momentum. I clapped a hand to my mouth to stop the laughter again.

"Oops, sorry, my bad!" I winced, descending back down to where he was laying on the ground spluttering and groaning. I stood over him. "You okay?"

He seemed to do an internal scan of his systems and nodded. "Yeah, I just have a wounded pride. Something killing the twins will cure," He grinned, rolling onto his side and climbing to his feet with my help. "Can you get these chains off me? I've had enough of them for one day." He scowled down at the restriction, wriggling in them like that would do any good. I didn't move to help him just yet, choosing to move around him, admiring him from all angles first. Before I stepped forward, running my hands down his back and between his door-wings and causing him to still. I traced down to where it would take for me to un-chain him.

"I don't know, I quite like you wrapped in chains," I whispered in his audio receptor, making him shudder beneath my hands. "Maybe I can still find a use for them," I continued, pulling the chains loose, letting them fall to the grass, while still keeping some in my hands. Bee stretched and flexed as soon as he was loose, shooting me a glance out of the corner of his optics. Armor popped back into place and gyros whined. "Actually, I know just what I want to do with these things." I stepped forward and quick as lightening, I wrapped the chains around Bee's wrists, shackling them so he couldn't pull them free.

He was so taken aback by my speed and agility; he didn't have time to pull away. Why would he. , after all? He trusts me. "Kacey!" He yelped, tugging on the chain and giving me a questioning glance.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you yet," I slyly answered, my voice darkening with a deep craving and need. Giving an experimental tug on the chain still left, Bee lurched forward in surprise catching his balance quickly. "My turn to have some fun." The only warning he got before I turned and marched off towards the woodland surrounding the base, the chain Bee was shacked to the other end of, slung over my shoulder casually, making him walk along behind me like the good obedient mech he is.

I walked with a smirk on my faceplates, listening to Bee's sometimes fumbled steps as he followed behind me. When I felt we'd gone deep enough into the forest and far enough away from the base at that, I started looking around until I found what I was looking for. I tugged on his hands again, shooting a wink over my shoulder to him before I made off for the thick old tree I was looking for. Just before reaching it, I came to a stop and pulled Bee up to me. His optics full of curiosity and something indefinable. But I didn't have time to figure out what; I just pulled him down to me and kissed him.

He sighed instantly, his wrists straining at the chain so they could roam over my body like I was doing to him. Digging into the crevices of his shoulder armor and stroking the wires and cords there. He moaned against my lips, relaxing beneath my hands. I kept the kiss slow, sensual and in control. Even though part of me wanted to unshackle his hands and let them free with how he was responding, I still somehow pushed that aside. The fire that had flared to life when I first saw him had been burning and roaring hotter as we walked away from where I found him. So I pulled away from the kiss before my actions copied my emotions and my fun could be over before it started.

Bee was speechless as he stared at me fuzzily. Chuckling, I gripped his shoulder and turned him around, my smirk never faltering as I pushed on him hard enough to send him sprawling to the ground with a yelp and crash.

"Perfect!" I grinned, grabbing up the chain tied to his hands, lifting his wrists above his head and wrapping the chain around the base of the tree before he could get his senses back from not only the kiss, but the fall too. Once I had him where I wanted him, I stood back and surveyed him, tracing my optics from his feet and up his strong, powerful thighs, to his wide tempting chest hungrily devouring everything I could see with my optics. Tracing in my processor just where I wanted to kiss, lick and stroke. When I locked my optics with his, he jerked from what he saw, trying to sit up.

"Where do you think you're trying to go?" I giggled, pressing a foot to his chest and pushing him back down to the ground. "I have you just where I want you, lover."

"The look in your optics . . . Kacey, I – "

"Love you too, Bee," I cut him off, stopping him from saying whatever it was he tried to say. "So just lie back, and let me have my wicked way with you. _Please_?" I pouted for good measure, staring at him with half-lidded eyes, taking my foot off his chest and backing away. I stepped down to his feet, nudging one with my foot; losing the pout and coming back with the grin. Having left Bee speechless again, I dropped to my hands and knees, staring up his body to where he craned his neck to look down at me. Partly in excitement and partly with fear. "Don't be scared, babe, I won't hurt you – " I stroked my hand up his leg, sneaking a finger into a crevice and nicking a neural wire making his leg twitch. " – Much."

"I'm not scared. I'm just – " He stuttered, dropping his head back to the grass and staring up at the Twilight sky. He hissed when my hand crept up the inside of his thigh, dusting over his increasingly heated crotch plate. "Going to do as you say, Ma'am."

"Good mech." I cooed, sliding my hands up and over his armor, anywhere my hands wanted to be.

The colour may be bright, but it suits my mech perfectly. Complimenting his sweet nature and belying his strength and courage when he goes into battle. Everything about him screams out to me. Touches me deep within my spark. Makes my interface systems rev and burn from wanting him, in me, around me and with me. I scratched my fingers down over his hip hungrily with the thought, my fans whirring to compensate. I flicked my optics up to his face, his optic covers shuttered and his hands balled into tight fist above his head. I willed myself to relax my hand and knelt down lower over his prone form devilishly.

But as I did so, I cloaked myself so he couldn't see me. Bending lower still so I was hovering over his crotch plating, I skimmed one finger over it slow and determinedly before blowing cool air making him twitch and moan beneath me. _Serves him right for dangling so helplessly from a tree and igniting such desires and fantasies within me_, I internally grinned.

"Kacey?" He asked; his ruff voice surprised at not seeing me.

I sat up and laughed at him looking down and around me. When he heard me laugh, he zeroed in to looking just over my shoulder, his optics narrowing but not hiding the bright flash of his optics at catching on to my little plan. "Mmm, such a delicate spot," I teased, my nimble fingers digging in-between his stomach armor and tickling the sensitive wires I found. He cursed and shifted, making our forms grind against one another. This time, it was both our intakes that hitched, the friction sending delightful shivers and powerful urges throughout my body, processor and spark. When I got myself back to my senses, I moved higher up his frame to straddle his hips. "You'll pay for that." I growled.

"Oh yeah?" He cheekily asked, looking towards the direction of my voice. "Is that a promise or just a tease?"

"I'll give you tease," I smirked, dropping down so my covered interface port grinded against his crotch plate again, tightening my knees on his thighs and leaning down so the top half of my frame was moulded to his, giving me just the right space to attack his sensitive neck. He really pulled on the chains when my glossa licked over his hot throat, nipping at exposed wires before kissing and licking away the raw intent and moving along his jaw. He tried to hold it together, tried to control the sounds of pleasure coming from his vocal processor. But I knew he was unravelling by the heat of his frame soaring into mine and the squirming beneath me, causing more friction to spark between us.

And then I wondered who it was I was teasing more. Bee or _me_!

I kissed his chest, my hands sneaking in to any crack and groove they could get to, sometimes being gentle, but mostly rough and out of control. Frantic almost. I thought I could keep my head as clear as possible and have as much wicked fun with Bee as I liked. But I was seriously starting to re-think that fantasy. Especially when I hit a nerve that had his hips bucking up in to mine and a deep growl to reverberate through his chest stilling my actions when my name was wrenched from his straining vocal processor. I gripped his chest, my nails scraping down his chassis predatorily, boiling over with the reaction I got from him.

My fingers were twitching to get on his door-wings!

"You like that?" I whispered into his audio receptor, moving my hips against his suggestively. Enough to get him suitably riled up, before lifting myself off so I could lean up and stroke his twitching antennae. He sighed at the gentle touch and his optics clashed on mine. For a second I thought he could actually _see_ me, he was staring so intently. I felt his gaze slither over me like it was his hands instead of his blazing optics, touching my frame with reverence, care and love. Even though he couldn't see I was staring right back, he seemed to _know_ I was. Judging from the way his gaze softened slightly and he quirked a smile. I hitched a breath and within seconds I deactivated my cloak.

"_Bee_ . . ." I whispered, my spark rate notching up with that one look alone! I couldn't say anymore than that because I didn't _have_ anything else. Other than to kiss him. Causing my internal temperatures to rocket even higher and my need for him to grow increasingly out of control! This kiss wasn't like the predatory game before, where I was staking my claim. This one was passionate, needy and_burning_! I wanted nothing more than to have Bee's hands roaming over my form with eagerness and lust. But I settled with delicately tracing over the scars and scuffs of his armor instead. And when I pulled away breathlessly, I still wanted_more_.

His optics narrowed slightly when he saw my smirk that hadn't been there before. Until they widened slightly as I moved back down his hard, powerful frame. When I got to where I wanted, I ran my hand over his burning crotch plate and gave him a silent order. When he didn't obey, I voiced it. "Open it. I want to touch . . ."

He growled, but did as I said.

I eagerly took in the sight of his interface rod extending, my hands itching to touch and caress him. And before I knew what I was doing, my hand was wrapped around it and Bee's intakes wheezed and hitched. The power I had over him was over-whelming and addictive. Giving an experimental squeeze, his optic lids fluttered closed and his head dropped back to the grass with a solid thump. His barely controlled growl was all the incentive I needed. My hand moved instinctively, slow and sensually, drawing out his pleasure more and more each time I changed tactic, speed or pulled away. His hips pumped into my hand, while at the same time writhering and attempting to get away from me. It was making me hot and frustrated just seeing him like it! But I still continued with the torture on us both.

"Kacey!" His strained voice pleaded; his optics opening and begging me. "_Please_; stop. I don't – " He stuttered, his jaw tightening, leaves falling down around us from where he was so desperately pulling at his bound wrists, shaking the tree minutely. "_Not_ yet." He finally managed to complete. His breathing uneven and very ragged.

I stilled my hand movements and studied him. He was tense with concentration and frustration. I wanted to pleasure him as he so often does with me. And after the awful day he'd had, he deserved it. But if he said stop, I knew he meant it. I could hear it in his voice. And part of me was torn. He so obviously needed it, but at the same time, I wanted to be there with him when he did overload. His expression was unreadable to me, but I didn't worry about it.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely . . ." I replied huskily, slowly drawing my hand up his rod with enough pressure to make his optics close again, until I drew away completely and placed my knees either side of him, my eyes hovering over his. I drew a finger down the center of his chest, my lips following the same path with light kisses and strokes of my glossa. Lower and lower still as if my hand would wander back to where it had just been having fun. Only, my lips doing the pleasure this time.

But that too tempting thought was short lived, when the sounds of the chains I'd shackled him to fell loose and a quick sudden movement where I was flipped to my back and trapped underneath Bee where he was leaning over me, quickly transpired just as quickly as when I shackled him in the first place.

"Primus!" I blinked, staring up at the very determined, almost feral look in my lovers eyes. "How did you – ?" I tried asking, knowing I hadn't tied them too tightly. But were not easy to get out of either. Only I didn't have the chance to finish before I was left speechless again when he gripped _my_ wrists this time, pinning them above my head with one of his much larger hands, dipped his lips to my neck and began his own assault knocking my careful balance I had been trying to maintain completely off scale! "Oh, _Bee_!" I trembled, relaxing beneath him, to suddenly arching up to him. Desperate for his touch now I had it!

"I know what you want, Kacey," He breathed against my throat, blowing soft air over the areas his glossa and lips had been. "And I know just how to do it."

His words were not a lie, but a promise. And I shuttered my optics and gave in when his wet kisses travelled down the slope of my throat and to the soft swell of my breast plates, his free hand fondling and caressing me. Needing to be closer, _much_ closer, I wrapped my legs over his hips, pulling him to be in scorching hot contact with me. His torrid, throbbing rod pressing against my covered port leaving me almost delirious for him! Fireworks went off in my processor and my body felt positively on fire!

"Bee!" I whimpered, feeling his deep chuckles against me, his hand wandering to trace the curves of my waist and dust over my hip. I arched into him again, my actions saying what my un-cooperative voice couldn't. That I wanted him! Needed him! That it was sweet, sweet torture to have him touching me. That I ached for more as his hand slid up my inner-thigh.

Playing and drawing Bee's pleasure out had already put me well on the road to being ready for him when the moment came. But the more he fondled me, his hand gripping my aft and squeezing before letting go and tracing low over my stomach, the more I wanted to shout for him! To show how desperate he was making me, bringing me down to a whimpering, needy lover. My hips rocked into his, making him growl and come away from where he was being so attentive to the curves of my breastplates.

"Kacey," He murmured brokenly, his hips pinning me back down to the earth so I couldn't move against him anymore.

"_Please_, Bee," I whispered, his grip on my wrists slackening to let my hands free where they instantly went to his back, rubbing at the joints of his door-wings and causing him to bow his head and bury it in the side of my neck with a sigh. I lifted a hand free, not wanting to leave his door-wings alone just yet, to cup his cheek in my small hand. I turned my head to whisper into his audio receptor. "I _need_ you. I want you _now_! _Please_."

When he lifted his head and took his weight off me, including the feel and heat of his rod pressing against me, I uncovered my port, my optics saying it all.

In a move I didn't anticipate, he moved into position, his rod nudging at the opening ready and waiting to sheath him, his bright optics locked on mine. I fought to keep mine open, my hand still caressing his cheek lovingly. Until with a sudden cry of satisfaction and surprise that was involuntarily torn from me, he slammed into me. He silenced my screams with a kiss I again whimpered at. It was almost rough, untamed. But wholly passionate and loving! And I lifted my legs higher to wrap around his waist making him bury deeper inside me hitting the right spot and making us both break away from the kiss to cry out in near ecstasy!

Bee didn't need any more encouragement after that. I knew how close he was coming to wanting to overload already, and by his slow, steady thrusts, I knew he wanted to draw it out as long as possible for not only him, but me too. I met him with a natural rhythm, my hands clawing at his door-wings and pulling him as close to me as possible, his lips and glossa kissing and licking across my breastplates, my shoulder, my neck; anywhere he could reach. I wanted to have him pressed to me. To have my spark as close to his as possible! It was singing a tune so melodious and spell-binding; I felt tears spring to my optics unbidden.

His hands gripped my hips as he steadily grew in pace and power. Each time leaving me reaching higher and higher for him and my overload. My processor was a jumbled mess, my vision a blur but for a pair of ever bright blue optics guiding me through the chaos and euphoria. Gliding along on the frenzied wave with me. And his voice, as hoarse and broken as mine was, as he talked me into staying with him. Telling me he loves me, making the tears I'd tried to hold at bay to fall down my cheeks and moisten the earth.

"_Kacey_ . . ." He drawled out. And I could hear it, in that one mention of my name, just how gone he was and that he couldn't hold back any longer. But it was the words he said to me that made me let go and ride out the storm of emotion, sensations and processor blowing eruption with him! "Give in to me!"

And with a solid hard thrust into me, I was gone! Flying through the heavens with Bumblebee in me, around me and _with_ me like I wanted him to be!

"_BEE_!" I screamed, his roars of pleasure didn't seem to hit my audios as my own screams echoed around us, my fingers gripping into his shoulders and dragging to the point of pain as I held on for my sanity and life it seemed. My cries rang out until I couldn't breathe and the buzz in my audios became a whine. But it was my spark that was most alarming! It hummed almost painfully in my chest, reaching out to Bee across the distance, begging, _calling_ to join him at last. And it was with great effort that I tried to control it and get it back to a not so frightening pulse as I slowly came down from the meteoric overload rocking through me.

Bee collapsed; his arms no longer able to keep him up and his weight settled numbingly comfortable across me. Still sheathed within me, the ebbing but tingling sensations of my overload zapped through my body making me relax with a dreamy, sated smile. When I first saw him hanging from the tree, the thoughts I had were far from innocent. But to have come to such a shattering overload like that . . . I was giddy! My arms fell off Bee to land on the ground beside me sluggishly as if weighed down by Ironhides cannons. The rest of me was feeling just as heavy and weak. My spark was a whole other story though.

"Primus, Kacey – " Bee tried saying, his scratchy voice muffled against my shoulder. He seemed in wonder, if not sleepy. "Remind me to _definitely_ let you tie me up again." He chuckled weakly, somehow pulling himself up onto his hands and relieving me of some of his weight.

I pouted and whined, but too weak to lift my arms and pull him back down to me. He chuckled again and leant down to press him lips to mine softly. Peppering me with them before kissing my nose and unhooking my legs to slide himself out and off me. "Glad you liked it." I grinned eventually, my processor slowly catching up with me. He fell beside me heavily, his systems whirring and whining, retracting and covering his interface rod again. I covered my port and rolled into his side. He pulled me so I was half sprawled across his chest, my hand resting over his spark, my optics closing of their own accord. I could feel my automatic recharge systems trying to kick-in, but I fought it for a few minutes longer.

"Thanks for the rescue," Bee quietly murmured, his hand rubbing up and down my back beneath my wings. Rubbing small circles into the small of my back, making me completely relax into him. "And for completely turning my day around." He soothed.

I snorted indelicately at his comment and nuzzled into him. "You're welcome. And I owe Sunny and Sides a thank you."

"I never thought I'd be grateful to be pranked by the twins," He replied, almost wonderingly. "But in this case, I'm not complaining. Not that it means I'm letting them off completely. But right now, I'm thinking I owe them more a drink then an aft-whooping."

"Of course you're not letting them off. But can we leave the plotting until we've had some recharge? I'm fragged." I sighed, already starting up my recharge routines.

"Yes, you definitely are," He said with a definite grin in his voice. I didn't need to open my eyes to see it. But I did lift a hand and slapped him on the chest, quite pathetically for me. "Ow!" He whined, even though I knew he didn't even feel it. "You can kiss that better later." He murmured, pulling me tighter to him. He kissed me on the fore-plate and finally seemed to relax and give in to his own need for rest.

I only just caught the last thing he said before I fell into recharge myself. But I know I went to sleep with a smile on my faceplates.


End file.
